Une simple illusion
by Ilene
Summary: Chapitre unique traduit. Une journée décidément catastrophique parviendra t-elle à rapprocher ceux qui deviendront le couple mythique de Poulard : Lily Evans et James Potter ?
1. Une simple illusion

Une simple illusion  
  
Note : Je suis un jour tombée sur cette fic qui m'a beaucoup touchée, et j'ai donc décidé de la traduire. Cependant, une traduction ne vaudra jamais l'original, et je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire en Anglais. Elle a été écrite par 'The divine miss M ' et s'intitule ' Intense illusion '.  
  
Rating : L'auteur l'a classée PG-13.  
  
Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling ou à The divine miss M. Seule la traduction m'appartient.  
  
Le soleil s'élevait au-dessus des saules, dont les branches laissaient filtrer une fine lumière. S'éveillant d'un sommeil paisible. Se cachant à jamais derrière les collines mouvantes, vers le bout du monde. Pourtant il était venu. La chaleur de la lumière rassurait mon esprit troublé. Depuis des heures j'étais étendue sur l'herbe moelleuse, permettant à mon corps fatigué de se reposer. Les brins d'herbes caressaient ma peau, m'entourant de leur protection afin que nul ne puisse me trouver ici.  
  
De longues heures avaient passé depuis que j'avais croqué à pleines dents une fraise mûre, savourant son jus goûteux. La veille, je m'étais assise seule au dîner, lançant des regards méprisants à mes amies qui avaient pris place à côté de leurs amants. Elles m'avaient laissée seule sans un seul mot. Leur rire envahissait mes oreilles, et je me faisais petite en percevant la malice qui semblait cachée dans leurs cris de joie. J'étais jalouse. Ma jalousie me consumait, dévorait mon coeur, se transformant en haine.  
  
Les yeux brûlants de cette émotion nouvellement découverte, je les regardais glousser et battre des cils, tenant les mains de leurs nouvelles conquêtes.  
  
Imaginez mon horreur quand j'ai découvert que deux de mes amies les plus chères m'avaient remplacée par deux amoureux. Elles s'étaient enfermées dans leur propre monde, me laissant totalement, complètement seule. Histoire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, j'étais la dernière personne au courant des derniers développements. Elles ne m'avaient pas adressé la parole depuis.  
  
Ma colère bouillonnait depuis trop longtemps maintenant, augmentant toujours plus. Alors elle explosa. Un nouveau charmant sourire à me rendre malade me fit éclater. Je me levai soudainement, envoyant ma fourchette sur le sol d'un geste rageur. Le hall devint tout à coup silencieux, et tous les yeux, excepté quatre, me fixaient d'un regard perçant.  
  
Je me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers mes ex-amies, qui continuaient de chuchoter aux oreilles de leurs compagnons.  
  
Excusez-moi, dis-je d'un ton glacial. Elles détournèrent leur tête et me regardèrent froidement. Je levai ma main et les giflai chacune. Le bruit augmenta, comme un bourdonnement, avant que la grande salle ne retombe dans le silence. La marque d'une main apparaissait lentement sur leurs joues respectives.  
  
Quel est ton problème ? demanda l'une d'elle, médusée, tout en posant sa main sur sa joue meurtrie. Elle devait probablement être délirante si elle n'avait pas encore fait le lien entre son attitude et mon problème.  
  
Les garçons assis à leurs côtés m'observaient d'un regard qui laissait clairement entendre qu'ils pensaient que j'étais folle. Je surveillai la scène, les larmes aux yeux, puis, leur jettent un dernier regard, je me sauvai.  
  
Je poussai de mes mains tremblantes les portes de la grande salle et fut frappée par une vague d'air froid, glacial. Cela refroidit mon souffle, alors que je respirais à petits coups rapides. La colère qui coulait encore dans mes veines me rendait folle.  
  
Prenant une décision, je traversai en courant la large étendue d'herbe couverte de rosée qui me séparait de la forêt interdite. Les gouttes de rosée s'accrochaient à mes chaussures, capturant le clair de lune et scintillant comme de minuscules perles.  
  
La noirceur de la forêt me consumait, me dévorant comme elle dévorait la lumière, aspirant tout dans ce gouffre sans fin. J'interrompis ma course un instant, habituant mes yeux à l'obscurité. C'était inutile. Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer même les plus vagues contours de ce qui m'entourait. J'avançai aveuglement vers ma destination, trébuchant à chaque pas.  
  
Enfin, un fin rayon de lumière apparut grâce à une clairière dans les bois denses qui s'étalaient devant moi. J'accélérai le pas et, traversant les branches, je pénétrai dans un nouveau monde.  
  
La majesté de la clairière me coupa la respiration. Tout baignait dans le clair de Lune. Un large bassin, rempli de lys et de petits roseaux, était bordé de magnifiques saules dont les nombreuses branches venaient caresser l'eau froide.  
  
L'air dans cette clairière était à la fois brumeux et lumineux. Des fées scintillaient tout autour, se cachant dans les lys et dans les arbustes.  
  
Bien que nous fûmes en Octobre et qu'il fit froid, l'air ici était étrangement chaud. Je m'étendis sur l'herbe haute et fixai les étoiles, me demandant si ce que j'avais fait aller ruiner le reste de ma vie. Pourquoi m'avaient-elles abandonnée ? Pourquoi avais-je craqué ? Trouverai-je jamais l'amour ? Quel était mon problème ? Mes pensées dérivèrent lentement vers l'objet de mon affection. James. L'aimer me faisait peur. J'avais peur d'être rejetée.  
  
Je restai là jusqu'à ce que les étoiles au-dessus de ma tête ne disparaissent dans le soleil annonçant le matin. Il était temps. Le soleil s'était levé. J'avais pris ma décision.  
  
Le soleil se lève.  
  
A chaque souffle,  
  
Je m'affaiblis,  
  
Toujours la mort.  
  
Le dîner était intéressant. Sirius et moi arrivèrent de bon matin et nous nous assîmes à notre place. La plupart des gens pensaient que nous nous asseyions là pour ne pas être vu des professeurs. Quels idiots ! Nous nous asseyions là car j'avais ainsi une vue parfaite sur Lily. Sa beauté éthérée me surprenait chaque jour un peu plus. Je passais peu de temps à manger lorsqu'elle était là. Le jour d'aujourd'hui n'était pas différent, mais Lily l'était. Différente.  
  
Elle pénétra dans la grande salle, ses yeux fixés sur quelque chose en face d'elle. La lueur qui habitait habituellement ses yeux avait disparu, et elle avait l'air sombre. Elle avait l'air d'un robot. Elle s'affaissa sur une chaise et entreprit de remplir son assiette. Elle était là, vide d'émotions, regardant d'un air mélancolique la table des Serdaigle.  
  
Cela m'embrouillait. Quoique je fusse un homme et par conséquent pas très observateur, je ne parvenais pas à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas. Où étaient ses amies ? Pourquoi paraissait-elle si morose ? Afin de répondre à mes nombreuses interrogations, je suivis son regard et trouvai immédiatement les réponses à mes questions. Ses amies étaient assises à la table des Serdaigle et lui faisaient dos. A leurs côtés se tenaient deux Serdaigles désagréables qui tenaient manifestement les filles dans leurs bras.  
  
Tout à coup, un fracas retentit jusqu'au plafond enchanté. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la source de la perturbation. Lily se tenait là, immobile, les yeux brillants de fureur et sa fourchette gisant à ses pieds. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent autour de son visage, comme si une explosion avait eu lieu, et créèrent un halo de braises autour de sa tête. Elle se dirigea furieusement vers ses amies. Elles ne bougèrent pas, d'ailleurs, elles ne s'aperçurent même pas de sa présence.  
  
Excusez-moi, dit Lily, d'une voix tranchante. Les têtes de ses amies se tournèrent lentement vers elle, avec une confusion évidente inscrite sur leurs visages. Il était manifeste qu'elles avaient temporairement oublié leur amie et ses sentiments. Une série de halètement de surprise suivit la gifle qu'elle administra à chacune. Je la regardai, surpris, alors qu'elle leur jetait un regard empli de tant d'émotions diverses. Puis elle se sauva.  
  
Je voulais la suivre. Sirius voulait que je la suive. Rémus voulait que je la suive. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Quelque chose en moi me disait de ne pas le faire. De la laisser se murer dans sa peine au moins un moment. Faire le point sur ses sentiments. Je la rejoindrai lorsqu'elle irait mieux.  
  
Je savais que je me mentais à moi-même. Je n'irai probablement pas la rejoindre. J'enfermai ce fait dans un coin de ma tête et marchai jusqu'à mon dortoir, entouré des gens qui étaient occupés à spéculer sur ce qu'il lui avait pris.Je ne savais pas, j'y réfléchirais plus tard.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Je m'étendis de côté, regardant fixement par la fenêtre les étoiles brillantes, puis m'éloignai de l'air glacial et me pelotonnai dans mes couvertures.  
  
Lily n'était pas encore revenue. J'étais inquiet. Il faisait froid dehors, et elle était partie depuis des heures. Peut-être s'était-elle perdue. Ou était-elle blessée. Ou pire. A présent, j'étais vraiment inquiet. Hésitant un moment à la pensée de toucher de mes pieds nus le sol de pierre froid, je me forçai à exposer mon corps à l'air gelé.  
  
Il me frappa comme l'éclair. Je me tenais, tremblant, au milieu du dortoir, l'air glacial m'interrompant dans mes mouvements et glaçant mes poumons. Haletant, cherchant l'air, mes poumons non habitués au choc, je courus jusqu'à mon coffre et en sortit un pantalon, un pull-over, et une robe. J'enfilai une paire de chaussettes chaudes, savourant leur chaleur bienfaisante pendant un moment, puis mis des baskets.  
  
Je sortis aussi du coffre ma plus précieuse possession, laissant son tissu soyeux glisser de mes mains, capturant les reflets du clair de Lune et gagnant l'apparence d'un lac placide sous la plus lumineuse des nuits. Ma cape d'invisibilité. La clé de mon succès. Mon précieux.  
  
Je me glissai dessous et sortis à pas lents du dortoir, grimaçant lorsque la porte laissa échapper un léger grincement. Personne ne bougea. J'essayai de ne pas respirer. Rémus roula d'un côté, Peter inhala profondément, et Sirius ne fit rien. Je quittai la chambre en silence, sans regarder en arrière.  
  
Les corridors de Poudlard étaient d'un silence de mort. Rien ne bougeait. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Le bruit de mes baskets sur la pierre était à peine audible. Je ne devais pas être pris. Je devais trouver Lily aussitôt que possible. Mon esprit s'emballa, et mon coeur s'accéléra quand je pensai à toutes les choses que nous pourrions faire quand je l'aurais retrouvée. Alors, je commençai à penser. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas simplement me précipiter là et et m'attendre à ce qu'elle éprouve les même sentiments que moi.  
  
C'était impossible. Impensable. Mais j'allais essayer.  
  
Loin de l'obscurité,  
  
Le vent s'en est allé,  
  
Chantant doucement,  
  
C'est une chanson douce.  
  
Je me tenais là, prête à sortir et à avouer mes sentiments à James. Je retardai le moment fatidique de quelques instants, respirant profondément afin d'affermir mes membres tremblants. Je respirai avec peine et calmai mon esprit.  
  
Je fis un petit pas hésitant vers l'avant. Je lui expliquerais mes sentiments. Je fis un autre pas en avant, celui-là plus confiant. Ensuite je montrerais combien je l'aime. Je fis un long pas en avant, mais fus interrompue. Je trébuchai alors vers l'arrière, loin des buissons.  
  
Un magnifique éclat de lumière blanche vola au-dessus de ma tête. Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour me retrouver face à face avec un énorme cerf blanc. Je haletai. Ses yeux chauds et terreux paraissaient si humains que je ressentis le besoin de toucher cette magnifique créature.  
  
D'une main fine et hésitante, je caressais le cou de l'animal. Le cerf sembla frissonner et le temps d'un instant, j'eus peur. Me souvenant que c'était un animal sauvage, je fis un pas en arrière. Le cerf fit un pas en avant. Je fis un pas en arrière. Le cerf fit un pas en avant. Cela continua jusqu'à ce que je sois perchée sur un rocher, oeil à oeil avec la créature. Il semblait encore plus humain maintenant que précédemment. Je décidai de lui parler.  
  
« Salut » chuchotai-je, le laissant se blottir dans mon cou – c'était probablement une sorte de salutation. Il se rapprocha et enfouit sa tête, m'encourageant à continuer.  
  
« As-tu un nom ? » questionnai-je, sans attendre de réponse, et sans en recevoir. Le cerf enfouit sa tête dans l'autre sens.  
  
« Je pense que je vais t'appeler...Neigeux ? » Le cerf laissa échapper un reniflement et j'essayai encore.  
  
« Waldo ? » Un autre reniflement. Un nom vint flotter dans mon cerveau, et je souris.  
  
« James ? » Si les cerfs pouvaient sourire, je jure que l'expression sur le visage de celui-ci en aurait été un. Je regardai au loin alors que je caressais distraitement la fourrure chaude de l'animal. J'avais toujours des doutes sur la manière d'avouer mes sentiments pour James. Après tout, je lui avais uniquement montré mon profond dégoût envers certains de ses comportements, plutôt que de lui montrer ce que j'aimais et admirais en lui. Nous n'avions jamais été plus que des connaissances, quoique des connaissances qui se disputaient souvent.  
  
« Ce sera James alors » murmurai-je, mes yeux cherchant un quelconque signe de compréhension dans ceux du cerf. Ces derniers étaient doux, et si calmes que j'en oubliai bientôt tous mes ennuis.  
  
« J'aime un garçon qui s'appelle James » commençai-je, mes yeux se dirigeant vers les étoiles. « C'est la personne la plus parfaite que je connaisse, bien qu'il ait quelques traits de caractère qui me rendent folles. Il signifie le monde à mes yeux, mais il ne le sait pas. Deux de mes meilleures amies ont récemment trouvé de nouveaux petits amis, et m'ont tout d'un coup laissée en arrière.  
  
D'abord, j'étais furieuse contre elles pour m'avoir abandonnée, et puis j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas vraiment furieuse. J'étais jalouse. Je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime de la même manière que leurs petits amis les aimaient.  
  
Les muscles du cerf se contractèrent puis se détendirent. Je continuais à caresser sa nuque, et mes doutes devinrent de sérieuses préoccupations. Et s'il m'utilisait ? Ou pire, s'il me rejetait ? Alors je serais complètement seule, sans amis et sans le garçon que je désirais le plus. Je gâcherais les jours de ma vieille et insignifiante vie. Sans une marque sur le monde, ou sur les gens qui m'entourent. Je n'inspirerais personne à devenir meilleur qu'il ne l'est déjà. C'était ma plus grande peur, quitter le monde sans avoir contribué à son amélioration.  
  
Je commençai lentement à rationaliser mes pensées. James ne pourrait jamais me rejeter si je ne lui avouais rien, et je vivrais toute ma vie avec un million de « et si » carillonnant dans ma tête à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit.  
  
Je ne pourrais pas vivre tout en sachant que ma vie aurait pu être différente si j'avais eu le courage de dire une chose à une personne. Ma vie pourrait changer complètement, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il valait mieux que j'obtienne une réponse claire plutôt que d'éviter de poser la question jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.  
  
Mais j'avais toujours un problème. Comment lui dire ? Je décidai de poser la question au cerf. Bien sûr, l'idée semblait absurde, mais je n'avais rien à perdre.  
  
« Comment penses-tu que je devrais avouer à James ce que je ressens pour lui ? » La question demeura sans réponse, comme je m'y attendais. Mes espoirs diminuèrent. Il faudrait que je résolve ça par moi-même.  
  
Je fis passer mes bras derrière moi, afin de m'appuyer sur la roche et de descendre, et découvris que la roche finissait plus tôt que je ne l'avais pensé. Je tombai vers l'avant et atterris avec un 'pop ' sur l'herbe fraîche, saine.  
  
Stupéfaite, je levais la tête et me retrouvai face à des yeux terreux, brillants de bonheur, mais qui n'appartenaient pas au magnifique cerf. Ils appartenaient à une tête bien humaine. Une tête qui était surmontée de cheveux noirs en bataille. Une tête qui affichait un large sourire. Une tête qui était sur le point de parler.  
  
« Peut-être qu'il le sait déjà. »  
  
Le sommeil vient,  
  
L'esprit est étendu pour se reposer,  
  
Le soleil s'élève,  
  
L'esprit est reposé.  
  
Quand je vis Lily tomber du rocher, mon coeur cessa de battre. Il avait battu un peu vite depuis que j'avais appris ça. Vous savez, le fait que non seulement Lily m'aimait bien, mais qu'en plus elle m'aimait tout court, de la même manière que moi je l'aimais. Elle partageait mes sentiments. Ils étaient mutuels. J'étais transporté de joie.  
  
Puis elle tomba. Je pensai l'avoir perdue. Et si elle cassait son bras au point d'être amputée et qu'ensuite elle soit infectée par la gangrène ? Ou si sa tête s'était cognée et qu'elle saignait jusqu'à la mort dans mes bras ? Et ils trouveraient nos deux corps enlacés, elle morte par perte de sang, et moi mort de chagrin. Je ne supportais pas de penser à ça.  
  
Je retournai à mon état humain et courus derrière le rocher voir si elle allait bien. Elle allait bien. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle respirait, sa tête ne saignait pas, et son bras n'était pas cassé. Je souris joyeusement et la serrai contre moi, juste au moment où ses yeux s'ouvraient. Elle fixa mon visage, confuse.  
  
« Peut-être qu'il le sait déjà. » dis-je, en réponse à sa question de tout à l'heure. Il était un peu tard, en effet, mais enfin, j'avais répondu ! Elle me jeta un regard calculateur, puis sembla abandonner tout espoir d'expliquer ce qui venait d'arriver par la logique.  
  
« James. » murmura-t-elle, « Comment as-tu fait pour apparaître comme ça, et où est passé le cerf ?  
  
« Je suis le cerf. » répondis-je simplement, cherchant dans ses yeux ce que je voulais entendre.  
  
« Comment... ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant » l'interrompis-je, l'attirant plus près de moi, sentant son souffle sur mon visage.  
  
« Lily » commençai-je, ma voix soudainement plus enrouée, « ce qui importe, c'est que j'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit ici. »  
  
« Je... »  
  
« Chuuut » la calmai-je, plaçant mon index sur ses lèvres douces, « laisse moi finir, amour. »  
  
Elle paraissait plutôt retournée par le fait que je venais juste de l'appeler 'amour', mais elle avait une bonne raison pour cela, et une petite lueur d'espoir apparut dans ses yeux. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué que nos visages se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos respirations ne faisant plus qu'une.  
  
« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, et je dois dire que je ressens exactement la même chose. Je t'aime Lily. Je t'ai toujours aimée, même si je ne l'ai pas toujours montré de la meilleure manière. Je me réveille tous les matins, heureux uniquement parce que je sais que je vais te voir, entendre ton rire, te voir sourire. Je t'aime tellement plus que la vie. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas quoi dire » répondit-elle, le souffle coupé, alors que j'appuyai mon front contre le sien. Je ne répondis pas, je la serrai plus. Elle savait ce que j'allais faire. Elle le voulait. Elle le désirait ardemment. Je pouvais le dire. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, les touchant à peine, et nous nous séparâmes et chacun fixa l'autre dans les yeux. Notre premier baiser.  
  
Sans m'avertir, elle m'attira à elle, affamée, pressant son corps contre le mien et passant ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je répondis en l'attirant plus près, mes mains autour de sa taille. J'avançai tendrement ma langue contre ses lèvres. Elle trembla et sépara ses deux lèvres dans un petit gémissement. Nos lèvres dansèrent érotiquement, sous les étoiles.  
  
Nous avions perdu la notion du temps. L'électricité de nos baisers était si intoxicante que nous avions besoin de les répéter, encore et encore. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où j'aurais préféré être qu'ici avec elle à ce moment précis.  
  
Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que je savais qu'elle partageait mes sentiments. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire par des mots, elle me le montrait dans la passion de chacun de ses mouvements.  
  
« Je...t'...aime... » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.  
  
Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, qu'on vieillisse ensemble et qu'on ait dix enfants courant autour de notre confortable petite maison. Nous aurions des amis à dîner tous les soirs et nous deviendrions si proche que nous serions presque une famille.  
  
J'avais passé du temps auprès de Lily ces six dernières, mais c'était seulement maintenant que je sentais que j'allais apprendre à la connaître. Je voulais mieux la connaître. Je me promis que ce serait le cas. Et là, je sus que toutes les traces d'incertitude qui me disaient que Lily pourrait ne pas partager mes sentiments étaient une simple illusion.  
  
The end. 


	2. Petite précision

Certains reviewers ont réclamé une suite à cette fic. J'en suis désolée, mais elle ne viendra pas. J'ai suggéré l'idée à l'auteur, mais elle préfère que cette fic reste un chapitre unique, et, au fond, elle a sûrement raison. ^_^  
  
Cependant, elle travaille actuellement sur une seconde fanfiction, et, si elle est aussi bonne que celle-ci, je pense que je la traduirai.  
  
Elle vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews, elle est très flattée. ^_^  
  
En ce qui me concerne, j'envisage de traduire une autre fic, de préférence Lily/James. Si vous avez des suggestions... Quand à mon autre fic, les larmes du destin, le chap. 5 viendra bientôt.( je sais, ça fait un moment * soupir résigné * ) ^_^ 


End file.
